


唯见幻影

by styx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那句话很花了一刻才为他所领会。汉尼拔攥紧了抓住他头发的手，直至威尔骤然睁开眼，而他在汉尼拔眼中所见到的本该叫他惊惶的，可它却没有。那里有着那句不曾成言的‘我能帮助你’，可其后却潜伏着些阴暗而了然的东西。它撼动威尔落锁的心门，直至它缓缓滑开，荒废经年的铰链嘎吱作响。</p>
            </blockquote>





	唯见幻影

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll only see my reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744755) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



标题：唯见幻影（《You'll only see my reflection》）  
  
原作：ohfreckle  
  
作者电邮：ohfreckle@gmail.com  
  
作者博客：<http://ohfreckle.livejournal.com>  
或：[http://twitter.com/#!/ohfreckle](http://twitter.com/#%21/ohfreckle)  
或：<http://sanami276.deviantart.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/744755](744755)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《汉尼拔》（《Hannibal》）  
  
角色：汉尼拔·莱克特（麦德斯·米科尔森）/威尔·格拉汉姆（休·丹西）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：那句话很花了一刻才为他所领会。汉尼拔攥紧了抓住他头发的手，直至威尔骤然睁开眼，而他在汉尼拔眼中所见到的本该叫他惊惶的，可它却没有。那里有着那句不曾成言的‘ _我_ 能帮助你’，可其后却潜伏着些阴暗而了然的东西。它撼动威尔落锁的心门，直至它缓缓滑开，荒废经年的铰链嘎吱作响。

作者注：为要求威尔/汉尼拔和扯头发的Nellie而作。  
有意的含糊而简短，因为，唔，切实的情节和人物性格我们得等剧播出。只再三天！

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **唯见幻影**  
  
著：ohfreckle  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

她的眼睛那般美的幽暗了下去，就在生气自其中流逝殆尽之前。它相伴沾湿了他双手的温暖血滴一道流落，完美和谐。他一根手指摩挲过她的面颊，近乎爱抚的，对那颗依然于他手中勃勃抽动的器官的一个无声的感谢。

威尔战栗了一下。他无需睁开双眼，无需看到那一滩尚未清理的暗色血泊。他知道那手法很是干净利落，专业而精确，能够看到那优雅的手指插入她，仿佛它们属于他自身的一部分。

_爱恋的。仿若一位艺术家。_

“基督啊，能来个人把这疯子赶出去吗，”屋子里的一位探员悄声嘀咕。

威尔猛地睁开眼睛。他刚刚真的说出声了？他该知道得更清楚些才是。他已习惯了他们那般畏惧他一如畏惧他们在追捕的凶手，那般需要却不 _想要_ 他的样子。那并不意味着他们的排斥不叫人刺痛。

正确的做法是假装他同小房间里默默履行职责的其他探员一般的骇然。假装他对于那位开膛手的脑子里不可理喻的一切感到同样的恐惧。

威尔 _是_ 害怕。他害怕是因为他完全知道那个头脑里都在想些什么而恐惧不是他唯一的感受。礼貌的做法是假装当他阖起双眼，体会他一刀洞穿肉体的感觉时，他的心跳没有加速，那没有叫他渴切而硬起。

威尔是一位伪装大师。考虑到当他说他要开车回家而不是留在旅馆里过夜时杰克向他投来的狡狯眼色，他不确定自己这一次是否会成功。

 

~~~

 

汉尼拔的车子正泊在威尔的车道上，而那也吓坏了他。

他希望那是因为杰克有提前打电话，而不是因为汉尼拔发展出了一种预期到他的每份需要的诡异直觉。这才不过几周，汉尼拔便已太过接近，如同他做别的任何事一般优雅地绕过威尔小心构筑的防御迷宫。他不止一次地轻刮威尔那道重重落锁、宣示 _礼貌到此为止_ 的心门，而威尔恐惧着如果他打开它， _当_ 他打开它，会发生些什么。

汉尼拔一言不发地随他进屋，他背后的一个安静的存在。他消失了一会儿，接着来自办公室的柔光照亮了走道，将它大半笼罩进阴影中。

“我亲爱的威廉，”汉尼拔说，步上前来。“你不该让他们知道你在害怕。这里有如此多的东西可怕，但这些探员不是其中之一。”

接着威尔的又一道防御墙轰然倒塌，仿若从未存在。

威尔从不许别人碰他，可他却一动也没有动，当汉尼拔鼻尖轻拱他的脖颈，自锁骨至鬓角一路 _嗅_ 上去，仿佛他的恐惧可堪细细品味。那不是由威尔所给予的，那是汉尼拔自他这里夺取的。那感觉很是私密，像是致命一击。只不过这一次威尔置身另一端，而选择的缺乏却是奇异的解脱，令得他困惑，而又心头砰砰直跳。

感觉那双优雅的手捧住他的脸，威尔缓缓阖上了眼睛。他几乎不记得被这般碰触，近乎爱眷的，是什么感觉了，太过于惧怕让人靠近却又看着他们在一眼洞穿表象之后便转身离开。

“你不该害怕面对自己。你不该 _耻于_ 面对自己。可你必须学会寻求帮助，如果你所去往之处变得太过黑暗。”

那句话很花了一刻才为他所领会。汉尼拔攥紧了抓住他头发的手，直至威尔骤然睁开眼，而他在汉尼拔眼中所见到的本该叫他惊惶的，可它却没有。那里有着那句不曾成言的‘ _我_ 能帮助你’，可其后却潜伏着些阴暗而了然的东西。它撼动威尔落锁的心门，直至它缓缓滑开，荒废经年的铰链嘎吱作响。

“求你，”威尔喃喃道。他都不确定自己到底在乞求些什么。

汉尼拔的一只手攥紧了他的头发，他的肩头上传来一股子稳定的压力。缓缓跪下的感觉是那般自然，威尔甚至都不曾质疑。汉尼拔明明白白地硬起了，他的阴茎的隆起顶上威尔眼当前剪裁完美的家常裤。威尔从未做过这个。见鬼的，别人对他这么做的次数他都一只手数得过来。可他想要，而当他抬眼望去，寻求指导，汉尼拔眼带柔情地望着他。

“我亲爱的威廉，你只需要开口要求。”

汉尼拔引导他向前，直至他的裤子布料粗糙地贴上威尔的嘴唇。威尔笨拙地用嘴巴抚弄汉尼拔的阴茎轮廓，双颊发烧，尴尬于自己在这上头是何等的拙笨，可他试图用决心来弥补技巧的缺乏。最终他不得不抬头喘气，可他 _不能_ ，不是当汉尼拔的手抓住他的头发，将威尔如此牢牢按定在那浸湿的布料上，抗议的呜呜声消散在他的喉咙里。

就在眼前发黑的那一刻，他的脑袋被猛地拽了开去。威尔不知道哪样更难受，他大口喘息间肺里的烧灼还是他的发根。那不要紧，因为那只持续了几秒钟，接着汉尼拔再度把他拽向自己的裤子，这一次威尔所感觉到的全部便是头发被连根扯掉的鲜明痛楚。

一切尽皆消逝了。威尔头脑中的扭曲影像缓缓消融，直至那头一直悄然潜近的鹿被黑色的虚无所吞噬。所余留的全部便是痛楚和，令他惊讶的，那终于属于他而不是一个面目不详的凶手的兴奋。威尔解脱地软倒下来，加倍卖力地透过湿润的布料吮吸汉尼拔的龟头，嘴里尝到清洁剂和他自己泪水的咸涩味道。

威尔记不清他们把这份推推拉拉的游戏重复了多少次。他伴随着一声气喘吁吁的呜咽泄了出来，为汉尼拔浸湿的裤子布料所窒息，汉尼拔的短指甲掐进他的头皮，带出血浸发丝的湿意，就在他轻喘一声射出来之前。

那般绚烂的一刻间威尔只是跪在那儿，脸依然贴着汉尼拔的腰间，享受着身上的痛楚。不过他们不可能永远这般待在走道里，当汉尼拔一手抓着他的头发把他拽直身，威尔欣然相从了。他任由自己的重心微微软塌，呼吸随着瘀青的头皮上传来的鲜明刺痛而一窒。

“你很是淘气，威尔，”汉尼拔说，语带眷恋，亲吻了威尔的额头。“现在，对此该怎么办？”

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
